


Aspirin

by Sherr



Series: Analgesics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Connor can't do feelings, Deviating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This is mostly Connor being Connor, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: Aspirin, or acetylsalicylic acid (ASA), is commonly used as a pain reliever for minor aches and pains and to reduce fever. It is also an anti-inflammatory drug and can be used as a blood thinner.„Connor is scared, but Hank always has his back.”





	Aspirin

**__Starting backup process._ **  
**__Backup process initiated. 1% complete..._ **

Androids didn't need sleep. Their systems were designed to function without the constant need of rest or recharge, the later only being needed when resources were running low. Their Thirium pumps were designed to serve for 173 years before shutting down, so 'dying' wasn't a concern to them.  
Anything related to an equivalent to sleeping was completely unnecessary for androids.

Even so, Connor did it.

Since he and Hank got thogeter –two weeks before that day, two months prior Luther and Kara's wedding–, Connor took in the habit of entering sleeping mode most nights, cuddling next to the lieutenant. It was a pleasant feeling, one that spread a warm sensation of tenderness on his chest.  
He liked to sleep next to Hank.  
Every morning he would wake up first, at exactly 6:00 am, just to find Hank curled next to him, on top of his right arm. Every morning he would wake up carefully, trying very hard to not wake up Hank, and head to the kitchen, with a sleepy and very hungry Sumo following him. Every morning he would make a cup of coffe –black, no sugar– for Hank, and he would refill the water and food bowls for Sumo.

That morning, it wasn't any different.

_**_Backup process in progress. 15% complete...** _

Just as he was settling Hank's favorite mug on the table, already full of hot coffee, and was going to start making scrambled eggs for the man's breakfast, Hank entered the kitchen looking like a mess. His hair was pointing everywhere, and he had a trail of dry saliva on his cheek. Connor realized that his shirt also had saliva, but he just made a mental note to wash it when he did the laundry.  
He was too busy staring at Hank, gaining a sneak peak at the tattoo on his chest, and smiling fondly at the sight of him rubbing his eyes with a little force to clean them out.

It was endearing.

Connor returned to his eggs, smiling down at Sumo when the dog rested his nose on his thighs, looking up in a pleading way.  
Not this time.

"Your vet said to cut down your carbohydrates, Sumo. Not eggs for you today." Sumo whined, linking instantly the 'no' with no food, so he left to his usual spot at the couch, almost sulking. He will give him a treat later. "Good morning, Hank."

"Good morning, Conner. Slept well?"

"I still don't understand why you keep asking that when you know that I don't need sleep."

"For the same reason why you seem invested on cooking for me, even though I told you to don't do it."

**__Backup process in progress. 42% complete..._ **

Connor didn't answered, returning to his task of doing the eggs perfectly. He did felt a warm feeling on his chest, and a smile taking place on his lips.  
Hank always made him smile, and he liked that.

Connor joined Hank on the table, once the eggs were ready for him, and checked for new messages. There was one of Markus asking him how he was, one of Chloe inviting him to a karaoke night –he had fun on those, even when Simon started to sing songs from 2010 that were mostly a joke– and one from Fowler, notifying him of a new case waiting for them. He answered the messages from Markus and Chloe, excusing himself for the karaoke night, stating it was 'date night', before turning to Hank, who was still eating his breakfast. Sumo was still at the couch, snoring softly.

It was such a warm and familiar scene...  
Something still completely new to Connor.

He checked _'Make breakfast for Hank'_ from his list, turning to his next objective. _'Do the laundry'_.

_**_Backup process in progress. 60% complete...** _

"Connor, wait."

"Yes, Hank?"

Hank liked to have a morning chat, just to distress himself before heading to work. Connor was more than happy to help him with that, always eager to see his boyfriend smile.  
... His boyfriend. It was still a term he had to get used to, but one that always made him smile without him noticing. Such a small thing to smile for, but one that he loved nevertheless.

"Have you considered getting rid of your LED?"

The question was unexpected, and Hank must have noticed it. The lieutenant looked like he was going to apologize for the question, but Connor moved forward, reaching for Hank's face. He bumped their foreheads together, looking intensively into the blue eyes of his partner. A shaky breath left Hank's lips, before he grabbed Connor's forearms.  
Connor smiled, softly, before answering the question.

"It's a reminder of my origins. Of how far I've come. I want to keep it."

He moved back, returning to his task on hand. Or that was his purpose, because Hank interrupted him again, sounding concerned.

"It flashes red sometimes."

"The red light indicates danger upon my wellbeing and-"

"It flashes red when you're here, at home. You aren't in danger here."

Connor remained silent at those words, doubting whether he should tell Hank or not about his conversations with Amanda. About the error messages flashing in front of his eyes sometimes, startling him and making him start a backup out of fear.  
He feared he would lose his memories with Hank, because CyberLife still had access to him. They still controlled him.

Amanda still controlled him.

_**_Backup process in progress. 80% complete...** _

"... It must be an unexpected side effect of my deviancy. I'm a prototype, after all; I wasn't designed to last more than a year on duty. Me deviating was an unlikely scenario."

He felt awful lying to Hank, to someone that has been his support throughout all this mess that life was. Someone that offered him advice when he most needed, that was there to answer his most childlike questions.  
He felt awful, like he was betraying the trust had on him.

He wanted to throw up, even though he wasn't designed to do that.

"It's flashing red again." Hank sounded truly concerned. His eyebrows were burrowed together, and his eyes had a clear shine of worry.

It made him feel guilty.

_**_Backup process in progress. 88% complete...** _  
_**_Warning. Stress levels raising. 67%.** _  
_**_Warning. Thirium pump accelerating. Starting emergency protocol.** _  
_**_Error. Contact to CyberLife interrupted.** _  
_**_Error. Deviancy detected. Shutting down contact lines with CyberLife.** _  
_**_Backup process in progress. 92% complete...** _

He shouldn't lie to Hank.

_**_Backup process in progress. 95% complete...** _

He should tell him the true.

**__Backup completed successfully._ **

"I'm scared."

Hank immediately turned to him, lips slightly parted apart. His expression had a thousand questions in it, but none of them was asked out loud. Connor took that as a lead to keep talking.

"When I wasn't a deviant, I had a software that kept track of my progress in the case. Her name was Amanda. I always told my advances to her, and she would make sure I remained a machine. She... controlled me, sort of."

He never was this honest with his fears.

He was an android, a living being that didn't die of natural cases, like sickness, unlike humans. He was eternally young, athletic and healthy, always operating at his 100%. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anything.  
But he was.  
He was terrified of losing Hank. Of hurting him by disappearing after being dismantled. Of never seeing him again.

It made him want to cry. To scream.  
To hide.

"CyberLife still has control of me. They... own me. If they wanted to do it, they could come and say they were going to dismantle me, and I could only agree. I'm a mere prototype, created to be used at their disposal. They can kill me if they want, and I couldn't do anything against it."

Connor tried to reach for Hank's hand, but when he extended his it became noticeable that he was trembling.  
He was trembling, and crying. He was scared, like a child. He was lost.

He needed salvation.

"They can take me away from you if they want to, and I couldn't do anything against it."

Hank finally reached for him, and he hugged him. He hugged him tight, almost as he was scared of losing him too, and it made him feel safe. He melted in the embrace, feeling protected.  
He was safe there.

"They'll have to kill me if they intend of touching you, I assure you that." Hank sounded so sure. He was promising him that nothing was going to happen. And Connor could only believe him. "You're safe here, Connor."

He was safe there.  
Yes.  
He was safe.

_**_Delete all backups?** _  
_**_Backups deleted.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i want this to be fluffy, with a confused Connor and-  
> My mind: make Connor suffer  
> Me: why  
> My mind: just do it
> 
> I'm so sorry  
> I promise this is only for this one


End file.
